Biohazard: The New Nightmare
by Choatic-C
Summary: After some time the STARS team has moved to a new department in a new city. But the nightmare finds them again please read and review [[[Chapter 7 is Now up]]]
1. Taken In

Disclaimer: Original RE story belongs to Capcom and any other company that has rights I'm not sure of their names you get the drift. Anyway the RE timeline and original characters belong to them and not me. However the characters Maria Thompson and Mark Cramer belong to me.   
  
  
Biohazard: New Nightmare  
Chapter 1: Taken In  
  
John Packard walked through the halls of the underground labs of Umbrella. He had been thinking about quitting this job finally and settling down with his family in the Midwest. He was on his way to his office where he knew a mountain of paperwork would be waiting for him, there always was.   
  
He had started to worry about his health he had noticed he had been feeling sick more often. And had started to get rashes on his body. He walked into his office and sat down, the days here were long and arduous and he wanted to go home.   
  
Just then over the loudspeakers he heard sirens and a voice.  
  
[BIOHAZARD LEAK DETECTED HIGH LEVELS OF THE VIRUS T AND G COMMENCING WITH SELF-DESTRUCT MECHANISM]  
  
Panic ran through John Packard and everything came back to him. The lab tests, the sickness, the protective suits, the rashes.   
  
He decided he wasn't going to just sit back and wait to die. He was going to find a way out. Who knew maybe he could find a cure for this thing?   
  
He made his way down the hall until he came to the emergency elevator specially made for a situation like this. But when he opened the door two men in biohazard suits were already standing in it.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Packard good to see you had the right state of mind to get out of here unfortunately we cannot let that occur." One of the men said.  
  
"What do you mean? I have to get out of here. I could even find a cure, I know I could!" John said over the loudspeakers.   
  
"Like I said, I cannot let that happen." The man said then raised a pistol and fired two rounds.  
  
John felt a stinging pain then a dull ache in his gut and fell to the ground. "Why are you doing this?" He asked through the blood filling his mouth.  
  
"No one can find out what happened here so no one will leave." The man said then raised the gun again and fired a shot into John's forehead before pressing the button on the elevator and heading towards the surface.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hey Chris take a look at this" Jill said as she entered the newly made STARS room. "What is it?" Chris asked looking up from some case files he had been digging through.  
  
Jill raised the paper and read aloud "Markus Cramer, he's a former small time criminal. He was arrested for theft yesterday."  
  
"So?" Chris asked not getting why this mattered at all.  
  
"So I discovered that he was arrested in the past for hacking into Umbrella's files." Jill said proud of herself for finding information that could help there case a great deal.  
  
"But what would we do to get information out of him? It doesn't seem like he would want to discuss that?"  
  
"Maybe not but I think we could get some info out of him." Jill walked over behind Chris and put her arms around his chest positioning herself so she could whisper in his ear. "You know the faster we get information today the faster we can go home." She then dangled a pair of keys in front of him. "He's in cell C10"   
  
Chris laughed lightly and pulled her arms in closer to himself "you always had a way of speaking." He took the keys and stood up. He turned around and quickly pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"You know we're not supposed to do that here." Jill said in a mock tone and a small smile on her face.   
  
"Couldn't help it. You're just too damn hott." Chris said laughing. "You better get that interrogation room ready. This always takes awhile."   
  
* * *   
  
Chris made his way downstairs to the cellblocks. He finally found C10 and looked inside. He saw a rather thin man with black hair sitting on the bed. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans and looked to be about 6'0''.   
  
"You Mark Cramer?" Chris asked in a stern tone.  
  
"That would be correct now if you don't mind I'd like to leave I didn't steal that damned TV." He looked up and Chris and then stood. He looked at Chris' name sewn onto his vest. "Chris Redfield eh? Hey hold on a minute! Why does STARS want to talk to me!?"   
  
Chris opened the cell door and quickly put a pair on handcuffs on the man. "We need to ask you some questions regarding Umbrella."  
  
"Umbrella? Why do you think I'd know anything about a pharmacists company?" Mark slowly back up a bit.   
  
"Your files say you hacked into their network once." Chris said flatly looking at the man menacingly.  
  
"Hey I quit that line of work hacking's for losers who can't get dates!" Mark stopped moving back.  
  
"Alright great let's just get this over with so I can go home." Chris grabbed the man's arm and started leading him upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
They entered a small interrogation room with a TV in it. Mark sat down at the chair in front of the table.   
  
"So tell me again why STARS wants me?" Mark asked annoyed at being dragged away from his normal schedule of going home to an apartment.   
  
"We're going to show you what's really going on inside Umbrella and why weird things have been happening lately." Jill said holding a remote control in her hand. She pressed a button and the screen on the TV turned on showing various crime scenes and footage of the dead walking.  
  
"Jesus..." Mark said looking at the footage wide eyed. He looked from the screen to Jill. "And what do you want me to do? Oh yeah right the info. Look the only stuff I found out is that they developed 2 viruses and that they had William Birkin working on it. That and the info about the mansion but you already know all this that's why I don't know how to help." He looked to the floor then to Chris. "Can you take these bloody handcuffs off?" He looked annoyed once again.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, God knows what you'll try to do." Chris looks at Jill and was about to say something when a man burst into the room.   
  
"Chris we got a problem. We have a lot of complaints coming from downtown of weird people walking around and attacking bystanders. Three people are already dead and people say the dead started walking again. They're swarms of them!"  
  
"What!?" Chris yelled he looked to Jill "We have to go check this out!"   
  
"What about him?" Jill asked nodding her head towards Mark.  
  
"Leave him here we can deal with him when we get back." Chris then ran out the door.  
  
"Can I trust you to actually stay in here?" Jill asked looking towards Mark.  
  
"I guess you can it's not like I can go anywhere." Mark said slumping back in his chair and putting his still cuffed hands on his lap.  
  
With that Jill nodded and made her way out of the room leaving him alone and locking the door behind her.  
  
"Peachy..." Mark said quietly  
  
* * *   
  
Later Mark was still sitting in the interrogation room waiting for someone to let him out. He looked out the small window on the door every so often. The large police room outside was completely empty and he couldn't see any signs of movement anywhere. That is, until he saw a young woman in a green suit and a medic cross on her chest, cross the room.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Let me out of here!" he banged on the door and yelled making his presence known.   
  
The girl stopped and looked towards the door. She came up to it and looked in through the window. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Names Mark Cramer let me out of here I really have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that Mark." She said, "You're in there for a reason."  
  
"I'm in here because I know information about Umbrella now let me out please! I need to get out of here I saw what those things are and I know it's not gonna take to long for them to get in here!" He banged on the door once again.  
  
The young woman seemed to think about it and then turned the lock on the door, unlocking it. Mark stepped out and looked at her for a second.  
  
"Thank you...what's your name anyway? I should know the name of my freedom lender." Mark smiled.  
  
She hesitated for a second then looked up at him finally "Rebecca Chambers member of STARS Bravo team."   
  
"Well Rebecca thanks for getting me out of that confining room." Mark said smiling once more. He looked down at his still handcuffed wrists. "Damn. You wouldn't happen to have a key for these would you?"   
  
"No. I don't handle the keys in the department." Rebecca said.  
  
"That's ok I'll improvise." He said. Mark took a picture off of the wall and looked at the nail. "Yeah that should do." He said and quickly spread his hands out as far as they could go and brought the chain down onto the nail breaking the chain between the handcuffs. "Finally I can move my arms." He said moving his shoulder in a circle.  
  
"You're going to have to help me Mark." Rebecca said suddenly "I heard that some of the team are coming back here and we need to barricade some of the doors once they do. If you promise to help...I'll make sure you don't get put back in a cell." Rebecca looked at him almost pleadingly her look registering 'don't leave me alone I hate it here when I'm alone.'  
  
Mark smiled somewhat and nodded. Rebecca returned the smile and started her way down the hall. "You go on I'll catch up don't worry." He called out to her. He then entered the room to his left and rifled through one of the cabinets. He emerged with a handgun and a couple of clips. "Thank you." He said putting one clip into the gun and putting the gun into the front of his pants. He put the other clip in his back pocket and then continued after Rebecca.  
  
* * *   
  
Chris and Jill were watching a horrific scene. They were on a rooftop of a building watching below as an almost army of undead made their way through the city. People were being devoured and running for their very lives.  
  
"This is just like Raccoon city." Jill said her eyes welling up with tears suddenly.   
  
"I'm sorry Jill, maybe you should get out of here on one of the choppers." Chris said putting one arm around the woman's shoulders.  
  
"No, I need to stay here and help. I'm no good if I'm somewhere else." She wiped her eyes quickly and looked back down at the carnage. "They're not taking this city so easily."  
  
* * *   
  
"That should just about do it." Mark said as he propped a table against one of the doors. They had sealed off the back doors and made the only real entrance the main one.   
  
"Thank you." Rebecca said sitting on one of the main police tables. "This isn't going to be easy. This is just like what happened at the mansion." She made a fist with her left hand.  
  
"Hey, hey don't worry we're all going to get out of here we just have to wait for your teams to get back then we should be able to get out." Mark said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not that simple." Rebecca said, "Lots of people are going to d-"  
  
Mark cut her off by putting his hand in the air. "Did you hear that?" he said.  
  
"Hear what?" she said her eyes widening somewhat.  
  
"Sh..." Mark said as the room fell into silence. Rebecca didn't know what to listen for but soon knew to well what the sound was.   
  
A thump followed by a drag then another thump could be heard outside the security room. Soon it was in front of the door and a bump was sent through the door.  
  
Rebecca placed herself behind Mark. He spread his arms out then pulled out a pistol from the front of his pants preparing for whatever it was to come through the door.  
  
"Don't panic. Just be calm." Mark said Rebecca couldn't tell whether it was to her or to himself.  
  
Thankfully the bumps past and the sound went in another direction. Mark sat down on the table and put the pistol back into his pants.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Rebecca asked not knowing whether to really trust him with a pistol.  
  
"I found it in a drawer don't worry I'm not going to use it on anything that's living just dead and mutilated." Mark looked at her "You can trust me." He smiled and then looked around. "We should probably use the radio and tell them to head back here."   
  
"Right." Rebecca said more confident then before.  
  
* * *   
  
Chris was in his car with Jill in the passengers seat when his radio buzzed.  
  
'Chris this is Rebecca, I think you should get back to the station they've made their way here and are trying to get in the back.'  
  
"Roger we're on our way. We'll be there in about 4 minutes so leave the doors open for us." Chris said into his cars radio and then put it back into the cradle on the dash.  
  
"How did they get there that quickly?" Jill asked confused on how zombies could manage to cover two sides of the city.  
  
"I don't know but the point is they're there so we have to get to the station quick." Chris stepped on the gas and the car flew down the road.  
  
* * *  
  
Once reaching the police station Mark and Rebecca heard the sounds of a car door slamming shut and rushed footsteps then they heard the door open and slam shut.  
  
"Must be them" Mark said opening the door. Chris launching in on him and putting him in a hammerlock greeted him. "Ow! Damnit get off me!" he worked on getting free but Chris shoved his head back onto the table. "Will someone get this dumb shit off me!?"  
  
Finally Mark managed to get his arm free but Chris quickly pointed his pistol at him; Jill soon repeated Chris' action. Mark held his hands up and stood still.  
  
Rebecca decided it was past the time to take action. "It's ok I let him out."  
  
Chris lowered his gun and looked at Rebecca confused "You did what?" He said raising one eyebrow. "Did you have clearance for that?"   
  
Rebecca shook her head and looked away. She always hated it when she was put in the spotlight and tried almost to become invisible to no avail.  
  
"She needed help propping up some of the doors so I told her to let me out." Mark said rubbing his shoulder and shaking one of the handcuffs off his upper arm and back to his wrist.   
  
"That's right I heard weird noises coming from outside. Then I heard a moan so I was going to block the back doors." She said looking up at Chris.  
  
Chris seemed to think about it. Then he looked to Mark "Can we trust you to help us out if we need it?"   
  
"Like we have a choice but yeah you can." Mark said, "Plus I found a gun in one of the drawers and I have that just so you know." Mark showed Chris the gun then put it back in his pants. "They give you guys good weapons." He smiled.  
  
Chris began to walk to the stairs going by Mark and silently saying "Dumb shit am I?" he kept walking bumping into Mark on his way by.  
  
"Guess I deserved that one." Mark said then looked to Jill "Hello who do we have here?" He said smiling quickly.  
  
"Jill Valentine." Jill said laughing slightly "We should probably get some stuff ready incase any survivors come here." She started walking upstairs leaving Mark and Rebecca downstairs.  
  
"Man I think I'll join STARS after this." He said to Rebecca jokingly. "That guy has it lucky being surrounded by you beautiful women."   
  
Rebecca smiled and then looked towards one of the windows. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." She frowned and then looked back to him. "Let's head upstairs."  
  
"Good Idea." Mark said hearing a groan from outside a window.  
  
As they both turned to go upstairs they heard a crash from one of the nearby windows. Each pulled out a pistol and pointed it in the direction.  
  
Lying on the ground was what looked like a zombie but distinctly different. This zombie was now a dark red and upon further looking had claws where fingers should have been.   
  
"Mark what is that?" Rebecca asked apprehensively.  
  
"I have no idea." Mark said holding his pistol out towards the dead...thing.  
  
Suddenly the creature got up very quickly and stood straight before hunching over a bit and taking deep raggedy breaths breathing out a green mist. It stood there for a moment finally looking at them revealing that it's upper right portion of head was caved in.   
  
"What the fuck!?" Mark yelled just as the monster began running at them groaning loudly. They both shot several rounds into the creature, which slowed it down somewhat. Finally Mark gave it a good shot in the head and it's head burst.   
  
Rebecca looked at the monster that was only about a foot and a half from where they stood. "What the hell was that thing?" She asked her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"I don't know but we should go tell Chris and Jill about this now!" Mark said grabbing her wrist and heading upstairs, Rebecca following in close pursuit.   
  
When they left the room they failed to notice that the now broken window was being used as an entryway for anything alive or dead to get in. And that zombies were starting to pour into the police station one by one following there only need. The need to feed.   
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. New Friends / New Enemies

Disclaimer: Resident Evil and all original characters plot lines cities and anything else you saw in the games and have come to recognize belongs to Capcom and any other affiliates who are more rich, smart, imaginative, and have more fun than me. Hope you enjoy this twisted little macabre tale of mine.  
  
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 2: New Friends / New Enemies  
  
Mark stood next to the door of the STARS room as Rebecca told Chris and Jill of the happenings of what went on downstairs. He nonchalantly leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"This is bad..." Chris said after Rebecca finished. "I read about this is the mansion. I didn't know it really occurred."  
  
"And just when were you planning on telling us this?" Mark said loudly.  
  
"Like I said, the paper there said the tests weren't completely sure it would occur in all cases." Chris hung his head and put both of his arms on his desk. He then stood up straight and took out a key.   
  
"What's that for?" Jill asked hesitantly recognizing the key.  
  
"If those things really do exist then we have to make sure it doesn't happen because the process can be avoided." Chris said looking towards a panel of keyholes on the wall.  
  
"How you do stop the process?" Rebecca asked hesitantly almost not wanting to know.  
  
"You can do two things. One you can completely kill it by blowing it's head clean off. Or, after you drop the thing you can burn it." Chris began walking towards the wall and inserting the keys into one of the many holes. "I want you two to try to find the elevator it's not downstairs and since you barricaded most of the doors it shouldn't be too hard to get to it.   
  
"You're going to do what staying here?" Mark asked annoyed.  
  
"I'm going to try to get the radio to work and contact the other station on the other side of town. They could probably get a chopper over here." Chris said turning the key. A beep was heard and part of the wall slid back to reveal a large gun rack with wall lights in back.  
  
"Whoa! Nice!!" Mark yelled upon seeing the wall of guns.   
  
Rebecca looked at the rack of guns then looked back over her shoulder towards Mark. He smiled and nodded towards Chris. She looked back to Chris to hear any information needed.   
  
"Since we're dealing with Crimson heads I'm giving each of you a better gun. And Mark don't think of this as a favor because I like you." Chris said towards Mark. Mark simply shrugged.  
  
Rebecca looked at the wall thinking. She turned to Mark "You pick first I'm not too good with guns."  
  
Mark smiled once again and pointed to a spot on the wall. "I would like to operate that one." Mark said with a large grin on his face.  
  
Chris traced his finger to a silver gun with the words 'Desert Eagle .50' on the side of it and three clips next to the gun. He looked at Mark and narrowed his eyes before taking the gun and clips, loading one clip into the gun, and throwing it to Mark.  
  
"Thank God. This Beretta just wasn't doing the job right." Mark said replacing the Beretta and clips with the .50 cal Desert Eagle and it's two clips.   
  
Rebecca still hadn't chosen and didn't look like she was going to anytime soon. Mark leaned over and whispered something into her ear. Rebecca nodded and pointed to one of the guns. "I'll take that one." She said nonchalantly as if she'd had it the whole time.  
  
Chris followed Rebecca's finger to a "Samurai Edge" pistol specially designed for the STARS team. Chris looked at the gun and picked it up with its ammo and handed it to Rebecca. He once again narrowed his eyes at Mark. Mark just laughed under his breath and faced the two again.   
  
"You two should go now and try to find the elevator once you get there make your way back here I should have the radio working by then." Chris said more to Rebecca than Mark.  
  
"Right" Rebecca said facing Mark. Both of them smiled at each other then made their way out the door.  
  
* * *   
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Chris asked after the two left the room.   
  
"I think she likes him." Jill said smiling as she slowly edged her way towards Chris. "He's nice to her and helped her out. Rebecca's needed some attention I think he's making an impact on her." Jill finally got next to Chris and pushed him into his chair next to his desk.  
  
"Jill...what the?" Chris asked and she quickly sat on his lap putting her legs on either sides of his waist.   
  
"Shhh." She said quickly before kissing him passionately on the lips. Chris, slightly shocked by the forcefulness Jill was showing, slowly put his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Jill moaned at the movement and deepened the kiss.   
  
Chris was just about to bring Jill's shirt up when the radio beeped rather loudly causing him to gasp somewhat and Jill to give a surprised yelp and almost fall out of the chair. Chris quickly got up, helped Jill up and made his way over to the radio. He pressed a sequence of buttons on the control panel and static came through. Eventually a clear female voice came through the static.  
  
"This is a distress call coming from the Camel Stop Gas Station! I need help they're these things all over the place two people are injured and one dead! This is Maria Thompson someone help us!"   
  
Chris picked up the radio's microphone quickly after hearing the voice. "This is Chris Redfield of the STARS team where is your position?"   
  
"We're in the 6th street Camel Stop Gas Station. These...things just came at us out of no where and started...eating people." The woman on the other end could be heard starting to break down and start crying.  
  
"Hang on and try to get to the roof we'll try to get someone there." Chris spoke loudly into the radio before putting it down and looking back to Jill. "This doesn't make our predicament any easier."  
  
"Your right. Should we try to get Mark and Rebecca back here so we can get over there." Jill asked checking her gun.   
  
"No, they have to get the roof secured so WE can get out of here. We can't save anyone else if we're dead." Chris sat back down at his desk. "We just have to wait till they get back."  
  
* * *   
  
Rebecca led the way down the hallway. Mark followed close behind; both had their guns raised.   
  
The walk wasn't the hard part it was making sure that they didn't waist ammo. Rebecca had misfired several times upon hearing loud crashes resounding from downstairs. This led them to believe that the first floor was infested and the second wasn't too far behind.   
  
"Here it is. This hallway leads to the elevator's." Rebecca said happy that they were almost there and could start on the way back. As she opened the door, however, a woman's body fell onto her and was about to sink its teeth into her shoulder. Rebecca yelled loudly in terror upon hitting the floor. But before the creature could bite down Mark pistol-whipped it with a hard backhand flattening its skull and leaving it to lie motionless.   
  
Mark kneeled down next to Rebecca pulling her out from underneath the limp body. Rebecca clung to him like a life preserver and starting sobbing into his shoulder.   
  
Mark froze for a second not knowing what to do. Finally he slowly put his arms around her and hugged her back. "It's ok Rebecca everything's going to be fine."  
Mark said not really knowing how to deal with the situation. He finally held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "We have to keep going and clear a path plus, we have to burn this body or else we'll see another one of those things."  
  
Rebecca nodded and wiped one of her eyes. She hated being the one to cry and being looked upon as the "kid" in the group. But, she had a feeling she would be ok from here on in.   
  
Mark nodded as well and took out a lighter. "You head towards the elevators; I saw a gas tank a little ways back I'm going to go fill this canteen and get rid of this thing for good.  
  
Rebecca looked down the hallway. It was dark and looked very threatening. "Ok I will but don't take too long ok?" She said standing up and bringing her pistol back up.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be right back."  
  
* * *  
  
Chris sat with his head on his desk. "Shouldn't they have been there by now?" he asked Jill who was sitting behind him at hers.  
  
"I don't know I'm not even sure where the elevator is I always take the stairs." Jill said she had already fallen asleep twice out of complete boredom.   
  
They suddenly heard the sounds of dragging footsteps and moans coming up the stairs. They both looked towards the door. The sounds got increasingly louder and louder and then began to fade until they past.  
  
Jill's eyes widened and she looked to Chris "they're going after Rebecca and Mark." She grabbed her gun off the table and began to go for the door but Chris caught her wrist.  
  
"Jill wait. We couldn't do anything against all of those things we have to stay in here and wait for them." He loosened his grip on her wrist and sat back down.  
  
Jill reluctantly sat back down at her desk. "You know it's only a matter of time before they get in here too?" She asked sitting back down.   
  
"I know..."  
  
* * *   
  
Mark wandered down the hall and walked into the room where he had seen the can of gas. He picked up the can and could tell that it did have some gas left in it. He took out the canteen and filled it with the water like liquid.   
  
Once he had it filled he went back into the hall. He looked the direction that he had come from and then looked the other way. All he could here was a very distinct thump and scrape.  
  
His eyes widened as a group of the dead things lurched around the corner in the hall. Mark brought up his gun and pointed it at one of the things heads. He squeezed the trigger and the shot rang through the halls of the station.   
  
The monsters head wasn't shot off it was just plainly blown to pieces. Mark saw this as his time to go and began running down the hallway back to the elevator passage.  
  
* * *  
  
Rebecca walked down the hallway nervously. All in front of her was pitch black and she wasn't sure what to do. She held her gun up in front of her and started walking down the hall once again. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Her breath caught as she realized that whatever it was; was running in her direction. She turned around breathing heavily and pointed the gun in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Stop right there." She said in a somewhat shaky voice. To her relief the footsteps stopped.   
  
"Rebecca it's me, Mark" She heard from in front of her. She saw two flicks then finally a dim light from marks lighter lit up in front of him.  
  
"Oh thank god." She said lowering her gun and stepping closer to him. "Did you get rid of that...thing at the doorway?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah it's taken care of but I have bad news. Our path back to Chris and Jill got a bit harder." Mark said looking down then looking back up to her. After he finished saying this they could hear moans coming from the end of the hallway. "Is there any other way back to the STARS room?" Mark said looking down the hallway.   
  
"Only if we go back through the main police room and who knows how many could be in there." Rebecca said edging and little closer to Mark after hearing the noises.  
  
"Then lets get going." Mark said smiling at her and then starting off down the hall.   
  
"Uh huh." Rebecca said nervously then following him down the corridors.  
  
* * *   
  
After walking down the halls for about 20 minutes they finally made there way back into the main police room. Mark could see the room where he had been kept when Rebecca had let him out. He looked around the dimly lit room.  
  
They were almost in the clear but then Mark saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something...green?   
  
Suddenly a large reptilian creature stepped out into the open on the other side of the room. All three made eye contact and Mark started to move Rebecca towards the door to the room he had been kept in.  
  
"Don't make any quick movements." Mark said to Rebecca as they slowly moved across the room. "Ok make a break for that room when I tell you and don't look back." Mark finally said upon getting around one of the tables.  
  
Rebecca felt Mark give her a slight push on her back and started running as fast as she could towards the room. She heard the creature jump and begin a run towards them as they began to run. She finally looked back as she got into the room Mark was a little ways behind but before she could act the door shut and she heard it lock from the other side. "Mark NO! What are you doing?" She said banging against the door.   
  
"I'm not letting it get to you Rebecca." She heard from the other side of the door. Then gunshots and loud howling cut it off. She could here furniture being turned over and glass breaking. "Mark! No! Mark!" She continued to bang on the door until the grief got to her and she slid down to her knees crying. She then heard a couple gunshots a loud squeal and then silence. Finally, after an excruciating few minutes of silence she heard the door unlock. She backed away against the far wall.  
  
The door opened and revealed mark standing his gun still smoking from the barrel. "Got him. He was fast missed him a few times." He smiled and was then almost knocked over as Rebecca jumped onto him hugging him fiercely.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Rebecca said as she clung onto his shoulders.  
  
"I'm surprised you'd care that much you only met me a little while ago." Mark said somewhat taken back by the situation once again. He once again hugged her back this time a little more willingly. "Come one we have to get to Chris and Jill." Mark said letting go of Rebecca.  
  
"Yeah let's find them so we can get out of here." Rebecca said with a new energy.  
  
They headed in the direction of the STARS room now ready to make their final escape. Once again in the darkness lurked new enemies. In the station more of these creatures lurked and waited to be found; some were already on the hunt for fresh meat.   
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Well that didn't take too long now did it? Sad news; My writing speed is going to be a little slower than usual do to school starting up again but these chapters don't take too long so they should be coming out pretty quick anyway. Plus I really like this story. I'd appreciate if you reviewed this cause this tells me whether you like or dislike it and causes me to write more anyway thanks for reading. 


	3. Free But Still In Danger

Disclaimer: Once again I take no credit for the creations of the original characters in RE, you know the ones in the game; anyway they don't belong to me. They belong to Capcom who hopefully won't sue me.   
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 3: Free but still in Danger  
  
Chris and Jill heard a loud banging on the door and scrambled to open it. Mark and Rebecca tumbled in and soon following them were a group of dead. They managed to get the door shut before they could get to close.   
  
"God they move fast once they find you." Mark said standing up and helping Rebecca up as well.  
  
"Did you two get to the elevators?" Chris asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah everything's ready to go." Rebecca said brushing herself off. "But getting there isn't going to be easy we encountered a different thing on the way back."  
  
"What do you mean a different thing?" Chris asked not really sure whether he even wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"It looked like those things that took over the mansion when we were there...those green things." Rebecca said she was nervous and scared and her heart was beating quickly but she was trying to be strong.   
  
"Those are classified as type Beta Hunters and they are extremely dangerous." Chris said bringing out his shotgun and loading it quickly. "But we'll have to worry about them as we meet up with them."   
  
"We had better get going now Chris called the chopper a little while ago before you two got back. We were afraid you weren't coming back." Jill added somewhat embarrassed for thinking that they would die doing something so simple.  
  
"Ok let's go." Rebecca added in.  
  
"Yeah I want to get some things from my apartment since I might not be going back." Mark said checking the ammo in his magnum.   
  
* * *   
  
The trip through the halls back to the elevator shaft was trickier than they would have thought. The zombies had begun to make there way through every room they could get into.   
  
Chris and Jill headed up the back while Mark and Rebecca took the front.  
  
"This isn't right we're letting a convict help us get out of here." Chris said to Jill as they walked.   
  
"I don't think it's so bad. We have more help this way plus look at Rebecca." Jill added with a small smile.  
  
"What about her?" Chris asked not understanding what the young medic had to do with endangering their lives with someone he still didn't trust too fully.   
  
"Look Chris...I haven't seen her really happy in awhile. Think about it. No one on the team really treats her like a real member and she's trying to prove herself time and time again to no avail. But now this guy comes a long and is nice to her, helps her when she needs it, and doesn't treat her like a kid. It's perfect for her." Jill stopped to look at Chris still holding her gun up in the direction she walked.  
  
"...The guy stole a TV for god's sake!" Chris blurted out and then looked back to the two people in front of him and Jill. "But I guess your right...She is acting better than I've seen her act in a long while." He lowered his gun a little bit. "I just hope she doesn't do something stupid." He added after a bit of silence.  
  
"Don't worry she's smart and very good at what she does." Jill added once again.  
  
"Alright enough I get it. Let's just get out of here so I can get some things from my house before it's torn to pieces." Chris laughed slightly and then continued his walk once again serious and intent on getting out.  
  
* * *   
  
After a bit of walking they finally found the elevator passage again. Chris and Mark managed to pry the elevator doors open and look down into the shaft.  
  
"Man where's the elevator?" Mark said once again annoyed by something getting in their way.   
  
"It should be on the floor above us considering that there are only two other floors." Chris said also somewhat perturbed about the whole ordeal.   
  
"Sure about that?" Mark said as he looked down the shaft.  
  
"Yeah, it should be up one floor" Chris said wondering why Mark wasn't understanding something that was pretty easy to grasp.  
  
"Um...Chris maybe you should take a look at this." Rebecca said stepping up next to Mark and looking over the edge. Jill followed after her and shook her head.   
  
Chris stepped over to the edge and looked down seeing that the elevator was now lying flat on the basement levels' floor. "Damn" he said to himself he then looked and realized the cable was still running to all the floors was still up.  
"Hey we can climb up the cable and get to the next floor from there we just take the stairs to the roof.   
  
"I'm not doing that." Rebecca said as she looked up the elevator shaft. "I can't climb that well."  
  
"It's either that or we stay down here and get eaten alive or torn to pieces." Jill said as she put her flashlight into her pants pocket and prepared to make a jump for the cable. "We have to get going now." She said quickly then jumped out and started climbing up.   
  
Chris nodded at Rebecca and followed Jill making a jump out to the cable then beginning his climb as well.  
  
Rebecca watched Chris and Jill start climbing up the cable. She looked to Mark and put her arms around herself feeling a little embarrassed. She began walking backwards maybe she could find another way up.  
  
"It's ok Rebecca but they are right we have to climb to get out of here. I'll be right behind you so you won't have to worry ok?" Mark held his hand out to her trying to make her feel less uncomfortable. He started getting a little worried as he heard moans and footsteps coming down the hall. "Please Rebecca we have to get out."  
  
"Okay." Rebecca finally said nodding. She took his hand and made her way over to the open elevator doors. She placed her hands on both sides of the door trying to give herself some more balance. "I don't know if I can jump that far out." She said nervously.  
  
"I'll give you a boost then just make sure you grab onto that cable tight when it's in arms length." Mark said putting his hands on her waist getting ready for her to jump.  
  
"I'm scared Mark." Rebecca said suddenly not really knowing where it came from but knowing it was the truth.  
  
"I know but your very strong so just do it and we can leave." Mark said.  
  
Rebecca set her feet and jumped off quickly. She felt him give a push, which increased her distance a bit. She grabbed onto the cable and began climbing quickly making sure not to look down. She finally reached the open doors with Chris and Jill waiting with outstretched arms.   
  
Mark made his way up the cable then heard a weird scurrying sound. He turned in the shaft to see something that looked like a skinned gorilla mixed with a spider clinging to the wall. "What the hell is that!?" he yelled. He began climbing faster but the thing just followed him. "Oh you want a piece of me? Here's a piece." Mark said pulling out his desert eagle and loading a round into the creature. It shrieked and fell to the bottom of the shaft.   
  
* * *   
  
As Chris pulled Mark into the hallway they were now in he all of the sudden heard a loud crash as if doors were being beaten down. He raised his handgun out of its holster and kept his shotgun behind his back deciding to conserve ammo. Apparently everyone else heard it at the same time because they all brought up their guns.  
  
"Chris what direction do you think that's coming from." Jill asked over all the noise.  
  
"I don't know it sounds like it's coming from a few places. Mark, you and I will head down this way and see if anything's down there. Jill, you and Rebecca head that way." Chris said pointing out the two directions with his left hand.  
  
"Okay" Jill said nodding and heading off with Rebecca down the passage.   
  
* * *   
  
Chris and Mark made they're way down the dark hallway. The noise was still going strong but hadn't changed in volume at all making it impossible to know where it was coming from.   
  
"This is never good." Mark said as he made his way into another alcove.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked.   
  
"Whenever we split up something really bad happens it's never good." Mark said turning back to face the direction that they came from. "We should go back and find them and just get out of here."   
  
Chris thought about it then nodded. "Although I hate to admit it you're right. We should just get out."  
  
They began the walk back the direction Jill and Rebecca had gone.  
  
* * *   
  
Jill and Rebecca had been walking down the hallway for sometime. The sound on their end though had begun to get somewhat quieter and it seemed that every step they took the sound got somewhat quieter.  
  
"Hey Rebecca can I ask you something?" Jill asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes?" Rebecca asked having her concentration broken.  
  
"This is the first time you've run into something like this since the mansion isn't it?" Jill asked sounding kind of sad.  
  
"Yes it is." Rebecca said bowing her head.   
  
"Don't be scared Rebecca it's not going to come out the same way this time we're going to make sure Umbrella pays the price it owes everyone." Jill said   
  
"Your right. This time they're not getting away." Rebecca said forcefully.  
  
They walked for a bit more in silence. The noise was now almost nothing. The silence was making Jill uncomfortable so she decided to speak.  
  
"So...how do you like Mark? You and him having been spending lots of time together." Jill said smiling  
  
Rebecca blushed ad looked down the floor "It's nothing really he just helped me out that's all." Rebecca said still walking and trying to avoid eye contact with Jill.  
  
"Uh huh that's all eh? If you say so." Jill said sarcastically.  
  
They continued walking a little more until they heard Chris and Mark coming from behind them.   
  
"How have you two been?" Chris asked upon getting closer to them.  
  
"We haven't found anything if that's what you mean and the sound stopped awhile back." Jill said.  
  
"Now is the time when I think we should take our leave." Mark said from behind Chris.   
  
"Right." Chris said, "The stairs to the roof are down this way."   
  
They began to walk down the hall until Chris found a door that led to the roof.  
  
* * *  
  
Rebecca was the last one to come up from the stairs onto the roof. She noticed that the city was quiet. Almost nothing could be heard except for an occasional police siren, which was eventually drowned out.   
  
She stayed close to mark. She couldn't explain it but she felt very safe when near him, so she stayed as close to him as possible. She suddenly heard a repetitive beating sound like helicopter blades.  
  
"Here comes our ride." Mark said to her, as the sound got louder. She nodded and smiled at him. She liked his voice too.  
  
As the helicopter came into plain view her heartbeat had accelerated somewhat and she found she was breathing harder. The light from the helicopter shown down onto their group and slowly made a descent onto the roof.  
  
A man in a trench coat stepped out of the helicopter and made his way over to the group. Chris couldn't make out who it was because the light behind him cast a shadow over his whole front making him hard to see. But as the man got closer Chris realized with shock and rage who the man was.  
  
Mark looked at the helicopter thankful to finally getting out of this place. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. He even thought he might invite Rebecca to go out sometime after this whole ordeal was finished. He thought all these things until he got a good clean view of the chopper.  
  
Rebecca noticed the same thing as Mark. She saw what was on the helicopter and stayed behind him afraid of what might happen.  
  
Jill put on hand on her gun and prepared for the worst.  
  
The man stepped out of the helicopter and made his way over to the group. This man was no stranger to this kind of situation. The monsters didn't scare him. This man knew what STARS could do and wasn't afraid of it either. He laughed under his breath, as he got closer to the group.  
  
Albert Wesker laughed...  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Bad News

Disclaimer: No characters seen in the game belong to me only Mark and Maria happy? Good.  
  
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 4: Bad News  
  
Albert Wesker stood across from Chris Redfield on the buildings roof, his glasses blocking his eyes as they always did.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked angrily keeping one hand on his pistol.  
  
Wesker looked at Chris then seemed to scan the rest of the group. "It seems the STARS team is still doing well. Except this one." He pointed to Mark, "Are you accepting new recruits?" He looked at Chris.  
  
"What are you doing here and what do you want!?" Chris said loudly tightening his grip on his pistol. "What do you want to take us to labs and conduct tests on us too?"   
  
Wesker seemed to laugh a bit at this. "You have the wrong idea my purpose here isn't to do anything. I came here to tell you that I'm representing a new company called Bioject. We're here to clean up the mess that Umbrella has started before it gets out of control."  
  
Chris looked somewhat shocked. "You're what?"   
  
"That's right Chris we're here to take care of this mess now if you don't mind your other chopper is one it's way here and I don't want my company's presence to be known by anyone but you." He walked back to the helicopter and got on the side. "And the reason I told you this is so you wouldn't try to kill any of our team."  
  
As the chopper flew out of site they heard the buzzing of another helicopter coming towards them.  
  
"Chris what was that about?" Jill asked letting go of her gun as the helicopter descended to the roof.  
  
"I guess it's just the way he told us. At least Bioject is on our side." Chris turned back to the others. He scanned over the group noticing Mark still standing, Rebecca behind him, with the handcuffs still on his hands pointed out to him.  
  
"You want to get those things off your wrists?" Chris asked holding up one of the keys.  
  
"Yes! God get these things off." Mark said holding out his hands.  
  
Chris undid the locks on both of the cuffs and they feel from Mark's wrists. He then looked to Jill and back to Rebecca and Mark. "Let's go you two I know we all have places we want to go." Chris said then began walking towards the helicopter.  
  
Rebecca looked up slightly at Mark. "I guess it's not going to be so hard from here on out." She said smiling.  
  
"I hope you're right." Mark said returning the smile and then walking with Rebecca onto the helicopter.  
  
* * *   
  
Mark sat in the helicopter across from Rebecca. He had been watching her look idly out the window for sometime now and was growing more uncomfortable with every growing moment of silence. "Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca snapped her head sideways quickly as if she had been startled by the sudden break in silence.   
  
"You alright?" Mark asked worried about the way her eyes showed a great deal of hurt.   
  
"I just don't know what to do. I thought all of this was over. Then Wesker comes back he's supposed to be dead!" Rebecca looked back out the window then looked down at the floor. "I just don't know anymore. I was finally happy everything was under control and I was about to move out of this place."  
  
Mark looked at her for a moment. "I don't know what has happened to all of you but the only things I know about are what the media has been able to tell about. Maybe you should still go. I know that the best thing for me to do would be to leave. I'm no use to all of you anymore and I feel like getting out of here."  
  
Rebecca looked up and met his eyes for a moment. "You really want to leave that badly?"   
  
Mark looked blankly for a second. -She's so lonely, so afraid, so beautiful-. He continued to look at her for a second then looked up. "Even I don't know anymore."  
  
They flew the rest of the way in silence.  
  
* * *   
  
As they walked into the new police department across town they couldn't believe how normal it was. Policemen and women were walking around and talking like it was a normal day at work.  
  
"Maybe someone should tell these guys that hell has come to the city personally." Mark said quietly.  
  
Jill looked and Mark and shook her head. "Chances their trying to find out a way to find any other people. Like the helicopter that brought us here went back to find that Maria person we talked to over the radio." Jill turned back to face the room until one of the higher bodies took her and Chris her away to talk about the situation.  
  
Mark and Rebecca were led into another room and sat down at a table. The room looked like a recovery room. It was filled with comfortable furniture and a coffee machine.  
  
Mark walked over to one of the couches and sat down. "This is nice." He looked to Rebecca who was standing with her head down looking rather sad. "What's wrong?" Mark realized that his asking this was getting repetitive. "I'm sorry it's none of my business." He looked back around the room.  
  
"It's not fair. No one treats me as a STARS member they all look at me like a little girl who can hand out a band aid if someone gets a paper cut." She moved to the couch and sat down on the opposite end from Mark.  
  
"I have to admit that they don't treat you right. You're a great member of the team I think they know that but they just don't want to admit it." Mark smiled and leaned back.   
  
"You really think that." Rebecca asked looking at him.   
  
"Well. I don't know this team very well but from what I've seen that could be one of them." Mark said looking at Rebecca and smiling somewhat.  
  
Rebecca seemed to think about it. "Maybe..." she said still not sounding very convinced. "No one cares about me." She said hanging her head again.  
  
"Now that's just untrue." Mark said suddenly leaning forward again.   
  
"No it's not! No one cares if they did then they wouldn't leave me alone and all they do is leave me by myself all the time like they're waiting for me to die so I won't slow them down. So no one car-"   
  
"No one wants you dead Rebecca. And people do care about you. I do." Mark said slowly moving his gaze to the floor and sitting back on the padded couch.  
  
"You...what?" Rebecca said looking at Mark a curious look on her face.  
  
"I care about you Rebecca" Mark said facing her. "A lot"  
  
Rebecca continued to stare into his eyes for a while before she realized she was getting closer to his face. She centered every sense she had on the moment. Taking in the sound, the way the light fell over his face and gleamed in his eyes, The way that her own breathing had accelerated from a few moment ago. "Mark?"  
  
"Yes?" Mark said quietly almost afraid to ruin this moment of quiet by saying something to loudly.  
  
"I care about you two." She said edging closer to his face and slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad." Mark said just before her lips pressed to his. He returned her kiss without any hesitation. He felt her hand come up and press against his cheek her fingers slowly stroking the sides of his face.   
  
Rebecca couldn't believe how good and right this felt. Sure, she had had boyfriends in the past and had kissed them too but none of those had felt so perfect, so correct. She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to fumble clumsily along with his. Eventually she pulled back, needing air.  
  
"Rebecca I..."   
  
Rebecca stopped Mark's speech by putting her finger on his lips. "Don't ruin the moment it's too perfect." She said smiling. Mark nodded and then sat back again on the couch.  
  
Rebecca draped one arm over his chest and nestled her head into his shoulder. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and hold her closer. The thoughts running through her mind were many a great things. She felt safe, comfortable, untouchable to anyone else, excited, and loved.   
  
* * *   
  
Chris and Jill sat in the chief of police's office. Far from the chief of police in Brian Irons; this man actually cared about every member of his teams and cared about the situation with Umbrella and now the new mystery company "Bioject". The man's name was Scott Harold.   
  
"We've discovered people in homemade shelters on the other side of town and have teams heading over there to get them out. We're planning on a full evacuation of the city it's just not safe anymore." He said to Chris looking at a clipboard of notes.  
  
"That's a good plan because we got a radio transmit from a woman named Maria Thompson. She said that herself and some other people were stuck in a gas station. Situations like this just get more and more frequent." Jill said.  
  
"Maria Thompson huh? I think that might be Wendy Thompson's sister." Scott said putting a hand to his chin. "Not like you could ask anyway Wendy left this place years ago." He looked back to the two. "Well that's the only plan we have now. We can give you any supplies if you need them plus we want to show you something."  
  
"okay." Chris and Jill said simultaneously.  
  
* * *   
  
Rebecca heard the distinct sound of someone humming. They weren't humming loudly but it was a low gentle humming. Her eyes fluttered open and Mark humming and gently stroking one of his fingers through her hair greeted her.   
  
"Good afternoon. Actually to put that better, good morning." Mark said smiling.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Rebecca said rubbing her eyes.   
  
"You've been sleeping for about six hours." Mark said standing up and sitting near her feet at the other end of the couch. "Chris and Jill came in a while back they said that we're all allowed one trip back to our homes to get anything we need and that's it."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" She said sitting up and leaning closer to him. "I wouldn't have minded I didn't even know I fell asleep."  
  
"You looked so peaceful and you were very tired. You needed your sleep." Mark said putting his arm around her hip and placing his hand on her stomach. "You're really cute when you sleep."  
  
Rebecca blushed slightly and turned her head. "Thank you for doing that Mark it makes me feel...good." She said pausing trying to find the last word.  
  
Mark leaned in and put his chin on her shoulder whispering into her ear. "It's my pleasure. You make me feel good to." He smiled and raised on of his hands to brush her cheek with his fingers.  
  
Rebecca closed her eyes and turned her head sideways kissing him. Once the kiss broke off she leaned put her head on his shoulder and held his hand lacing her fingers with his. "You're the best." Rebecca said closing her eyes once again.  
  
"So are you." Mark said smiling before he himself fell asleep.  
  
* * *   
  
Chris and Jill once again stood in a different room. This time they were looking at an odd figure. Scott was giving them information that they really didn't want to know.  
  
"This is called the BIO Tyrant." Scott said, "We picked this up when we caught an Umbrella guard for disorderly conduct. He was carrying it on him. Anyway, The BIO Tyrant is a super Tyrant in small form. It's not as tall but it makes up for it. This thing has been pumped with steroids, muscle enhancers, speed enhancers, you name it. It's been honed to a perfect ability. We're afraid that Umbrella's going to get the swift idea to drop one of them right down onto us." Scott said rubbing the grainy stubble on his chin.   
  
"Any weaknesses?" Chris asked  
  
"As far as we know the only weakness is that it can only survive for a period of two days. Not that that helps it can do plenty of damage in that time. Here's the main problem...there's more than one."  
  
* * *   
  
Albert Wesker sat at his desk. He was looking at data he had been working on all day and was finally ready to use it.  
  
"Have the tests been completed yet?" He said into a radio.  
  
"Yes sir, the BIO Tyrant is ready to be set loose and is under complete control." Someone said from the other end of the line.   
  
"Has the decoy been set?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Yes, Everyone who would've picked up the information should think that Umbrella is the maker of the BIO Tyrant."  
  
A smile spread across Wesker's face. "Perfect, Continue the operation on schedule."  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Plans For Escape

Disclaimer: None of this own does I. I only own Mark and Maria if you wish to use them ask me and I'll think about it.  
  
  
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 5: Plans for Escape  
  
Chris was sitting in the recovery room now. He was sipping on a cup of coffee and looking at data reports, which had been picked up from around the station. He heard humming coming from the couch that Mark and Rebecca were sitting at and raised his gaze from the paper to the couch. He saw Rebecca sitting next to Mark's sleeping body gently running her fingers through his dark messy hair humming softly. "Rebecca what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"He did this for me and I liked it so I decided to return the favor." Rebecca said softly. "He said I was cute when I slept..." she added in, smiling.  
  
Chris looked at her idly running her fingers over the sides of Mark's head. "You like him a lot don't you Rebecca?" He asked smiling somewhat and already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes... more than anyone I have before" Rebecca said looking to Chris and turning slightly.  
  
"You might want to wake him up pretty soon. Jill already headed out to get anything she needed. His turn's next I heard he has an apartment here." Chris said nonchalantly looking back to the papers and taking another sip of the strong black coffee.  
  
"Ok just give him five more minutes." Rebecca said smiling.  
  
"Four as of now I already gave him five." Chris said standing up and giving a small laugh under his breath. "I'm going to talk to Scott for a minute remember to wake him up."  
  
"Right." Rebecca said nodding then returning back to humming softly.  
  
* * *   
  
Jill was in the middle of rummaging through what was left of a convenience store. She was getting any type of food or water that she could get and putting them in a bag she had found. -Just to make sure we have something in case we can't get out for awhile- she thought to herself as she piled more foodstuffs into the bag.   
  
Once she thought she had enough for them to last a few days she got back in the car that Scott had given her to borrow and headed back to the station. On her way back she suddenly noticed something crossing the road. The thing was one of those things that Chris had said were called 'Hunters' except this one wasn't green it was a shade of blue and a lot bigger.   
  
Jill quickly pulled off the shotgun from the other side of the car and sat in the drivers seat waiting for the thing to start its attack. Instead the thing just looked at the car and continued on its way as if it had something else to do.  
  
Jill quickly floored it back to the station.  
  
* * *   
  
Mark's eyes slowly opened and he heard a gentle humming. He sighed and looked to his left where Rebecca sat still gently brushing his hair with her fingertips and humming a soft quiet tune. "Mm...Thanks" Mark said smiling and stretching his back.  
  
"Always return favors." Rebecca said smiling.  
  
Mark looked at the clock. He had been asleep for roughly two hours. "Still, now I know what you mean when you say it makes you feel good." He said.  
  
Rebecca leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "It's always nice to feel like someone cares and to trust." She stood up and stretched her arms out. "By the way, Chris said that you should probably get to your apartment to get anything you need."   
  
Mark stood up and made his way over to the door. "Sounds like a good plan I need to grab a few things." He said.  
  
"Mind if I come along?" Rebecca said with a grin.   
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mark said laughing slightly.   
  
"Great!" Rebecca said making her way to the door.   
  
They both walked out to the main lobby, which was still bustling with police officers. Mark made his way to the main door and then noticed sets of car keys in a small room over. He looked at them for a second then grabbed one noticing a number on it. "Hm...seven. Good number." He said smiling he looked to one of the police officers.   
  
"Mind if I borrow this one?" He said holding up the keys.  
  
"Um...actually-"  
  
"Great then I'll just be on my way thanks!" Mark said making his way out the door with Rebecca following him.  
  
Rebecca got into the passengers seat and buckled herself in. "That was unreal how'd you get away with that?" She asked looking over at Mark who was working on backing out of the crowded driveway.   
  
"Luck. That guy didn't know what hit him, thank god." Mark said finally getting out of the space and making his way out of the parking lot and down the street towards his apartment building.   
  
* * *   
  
Thankfully the side of town that Mark lived on hadn't been hit very hard yet and a few people could still be seen leaving the buildings around his. He parked the car quickly and they both got out.  
  
"This is it?" Rebecca asked looking up at the building.  
  
"Yep, not much but hey I can't complain." Mark said taking out a set of keys and going in through the front door.  
  
Rebecca followed Mark up the stairs until they got to a room marked 2586. Mark undid the doors lock and let her in first he closed the door behind himself when he got in.   
  
"OK now I'll just grab a few things and we can get out of here." Mark said making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a watch and a jacket. After he had gotten everything he needed he made his way back over to Rebecca. "Well I guess that's it." He said looking at her cheerfully.   
  
Rebecca looked at him for a moment and slowly put her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. She closed her eyes as her lips pressed against his once again and opened her mouth to let her tongue explore his mouth gently and serenely. She slowly edged forward making Mark head towards the couch so he wouldn't fall down. Once he got close enough she pushed him back onto the couch. She quickly straddled his lap on her knees and kissed him again.  
  
"I love you..." She said softly after breaking the kiss, somewhat afraid of the words but knowing they were what she truly felt.  
  
"I love you too." Mark said quietly then kissed her again.  
  
"How much time do you think we have until we have to get back to the station." Rebecca said smiling and staring into his dark brown eyes.   
  
Mark quickly looked at his watch then smiled "Plenty..."  
  
* * *   
  
Chris was walking around the station looking for something else to keep him occupied when Jill came up behind him.   
  
"Chris we have a situation. Something's out there, it looks like one of those things those 'hunters' or whatever. But it's bigger and it was blue." Jill said frantically and breathing heavy.  
  
"Calm down Jill. I don't know what it could've been but we can't deal with it now we have to map an escape route here." Chris said putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Chris why did this have to happen here I seems like everywhere we go to try to get away the problem with these things just keeps coming back." Jill said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Maybe it's a sign that we're the only ones who an stop it." Chris said   
  
* * *   
  
Mark sat in the dark apartment looking at the muted television. He was finishing tying his right shoe and putting his jacket on. He looked over to Rebecca who was sleeping next to him on the couch. She was covered in a comforter, which he had gotten off his bed.  
  
"Your so beautiful Rebecca." He said stroking her cheek with his right hand. "I would do anything to make sure you were alright and out of this mess."   
  
She moved closer to his hand in her sleep and smiled a bit. Mark laughed quietly and leaned forward to kiss her on her cheek. She moved at a bit at the contact and her eyes fluttered open a bit.   
  
"Hi." She said tiredly, smiling.   
  
"Hey. You should probably get dressed we have to be leaving." Mark returned her smile.  
  
Rebecca stretched under the comforter. "Mm...ok, too bad I really liked being here." She said still smiling. She sat up somewhat and kiss him quickly. "I'll go change." She said standing keeping the comforter around her and making her way to the bathroom.   
  
Mark smiled and made his way over to the kitchen to get his car keys from the table. He picked them up and made his way back over to the couch stuffing them into his green jacket.   
  
Rebecca stepped out of the bathroom instead of wearing her regular STARS attire she was not wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a white shirt with the medic cross still on the back. She had also exchanged her boots for a pair of sneakers.   
  
"Now are you glad we stopped at your place first?" Mark said laughing.  
  
"Yeah I'll say that outfit was getting smothering." She said smiling at him and making her way over to sit on his lap again.  
  
"Not too mention difficult to get off in a hurry." Mark added in still chuckling under his breath somewhat.   
  
"Yeah that was embarrassing." Rebecca said laughing a bit. She leaned in slowly once again kissing him. "Are you sure we have to go now?"   
  
"Positive. We stay here any longer and Chris and Jill will think we're dead." Mark said letting her stand up and then standing himself.   
  
"Ok then let's get going" Rebecca said cheerfully. She then exited the room and began slowly walking downstairs.  
  
"Gotcha." Mark said grabbing his keys out of his pocket and making his way out the door. He turned back once he got to the door and looked around. "See ya house maybe for the last time." He then shut the door and walked with Rebecca down to his car.  
  
* * *   
  
"This is getting serious, if they don't get back here soon I'm going out there after them." Chris said sitting in his chair across from Jill. It hadn't been that long but in these circumstances he wasn't in the mood for waiting.  
  
"There probably fine remember they had to visit two apartments not just one." Jill said looking up from the papers Chris had been reading a while ago.   
  
Chris was worried more about what these BIO Tyrants could do. The info wasn't very detailed but it told things that were better off not being known. Like that it's top speed was about fifty miles an hour and that it could take full bursts of ammo and keep right o going. This was the reason why he was worried and he was prepared to take anyone of those things down to get out of the increasingly hopeless situation.  
  
As Jill read she slowly understood why he worried so much.  
  
* * *   
  
Mark was busy making his way down the streets as fast as he could in his car. He had already hit a few zombies and now he noticed there were more and more of them appearing around the area.  
  
Rebecca was hanging onto the door for dear life as the car plummeted through the streets.   
  
Mark all of the sudden noticed something standing in the road. It looked human and looked to be about 6'2'' but it was VERY muscular. As he got closer he realized that its right arm was a large claw and that it had a large beating heart on its chest.  
  
Rebecca noticed too. "No, no not that again!"  
  
Mark looked at her suddenly. "What is that thing!?" he said in a panicked voice.  
  
"Don't let it get me! Mark, please don't let it kill me! Don't let it kill us!" Rebecca rambled out loudly.  
  
Mark quickly looked to the creature, which now looked like it was planning on running straight for them. His eyes narrowed and he quickly floored the car and pulled left heading into the town dump. "We might be able to lose it in there."  
  
* * *   
  
Wesker was still sitting at his desk but now he wasn't reading data reports he was listening to someone talking through a radio on his desk.  
  
[Sir, the BIO Tyrant has been dropped. Repeat, the Bio Tyrant has been dropped]  
  
He stood up and looked at some papers on his desk. "Copy proceed with termination."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: Well how do you feel it's coming so far? I think it's pretty good. Once again thanks to those who have stuck through this and actually read it. If you'd liked to ask any questions or send me your opinion email me at chaotic_c9K@hotmail.com thanks! 


	6. Loss or Gain?

Disclaimer: You should get this by now. But just in case none of the game stuff belongs to me that's Capcom you're looking for. I own Mark and Maria that's it.  
  
Authors Notes: This Chapter differs from the others somewhat in that it's main focus is on Rebecca and Mark. To make up for this Chapter 7 is focused mainly on Chris and Jill.   
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 6: Loss or Gain?  
  
Mark barreled down the road towards the dump. "There's a lot of piled up junk in there we can probably give it the slip." He said as he increased speed on a straightaway.  
  
Rebecca was hanging on to the door while simultaneously tears were running down her cheeks. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening. It's impossible." She continued to repeat this over and over until Mark grabbed her hand.  
  
"It's going to be ok neither of us is going to die. I promise." Mark said, kissing her hand then grabbing the steering wheel again. He swerved around a large piece of metal and then quickly fishtailed around a quick bend and stopped behind a large pile of junk. "Hopefully that'll lose him." Mark said breathing heavily.   
  
Rebecca was curled up in the passengers seat sobbing quietly.   
  
"Rebecca what happened? You ok?" Mark asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No. That thing is exactly like the Tyrant from the mansion. Wesker let that thing go last time. The only difference is this one's smaller." She said shaking.   
  
Mark wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Rebecca calm down. We have to be clear headed if we're going to get out of this ok?" Mark looked into her eyes. They were damp and bloodshot from her tears.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Suddenly the BIO Tyrant landed on the hood of the car. Mark grabbed Rebecca and quickly opened his door, and falling out. Once he hit the ground they began a mad dash towards one of the compaction buildings. Rebecca got in first and Mark followed close behind slamming the door shut upon getting in.  
  
Rebecca began walking through the building "What are we going to do? We're stuck in here now." She said still walking forward.   
  
"Don't know I suppose we could try to find a phone and tell Chris and Jill what's going on." Mark said following her into the plant.   
  
Mark suddenly heard glass shatter towards the top of the ceiling. "Damn that's bad." He said.  
  
* * *   
  
Rebecca eased back till she was next to Mark. "What's happening?" She asked nervously.   
  
"I don't know." Mark said watching the ceiling for a second then turning to her. "I guess it was nothing." He said   
  
As he said that Rebecca heard a large crash resound above them and then looked up to see the BIO Tyrant falling right towards them. Suddenly, a shove got her out of the Tyrant's reach. She looked back to see Mark jump backwards the Tyrant now landing in front of him.   
  
Mark pulled out his gun and took two shots at the Tyrant but it didn't slow it down. The thing came forward and slashed at him repeatedly. He managed to dodge the first one but the second knocked his gun away. "Rebecca! Get out of here and find Jill and Chris I'll distract this thing.   
  
"No! I won't leave you I ca-"  
  
"Go! NOW!!" Mark cut her off turning and starting a run up a metal staircase leading to the balcony. The Tyrant watched him go then made a jump to the stairs. It landed close behind him and took another swing with its claw. Mark kept running and the swipe managed to miss him barely. -I can't keep up this pace. Sooner or later that thing is going to catch me- Mark thought as he got to the balcony.  
  
Rebecca watched the Tyrant go after Mark then began running towards the double-doors that led outside. She looked around and, with a great deal of luck, managed to find a phone on the side of the building. She opened the latch in front of the phone and dialed the number of the police station.   
  
"Hello?" A man's voice answered.  
  
"Hello, Is Chris Redfield there?" Rebecca asked her voice shaking.  
  
"Hold on I'll go get him." The man said.   
  
Rebecca could hear people talking in the background. None of them were voices she recognized. She looked around; it was getting dark out and she didn't know how much longer she could last.  
  
"Hello?" Chris' voice said into the phone.  
  
"Chris! This is Rebecca."  
  
"Rebecca? Where are you? We've been waiting for almost 2 hours," He asked.  
  
"We're at the dump something came after us. Mark's inside keeping it off but I don't know how long he can last." Rebecca said her voice starting to shake.  
  
"Ok, Just try to find a safe place. Jill and I will be there soon."   
  
"Ok" She said finally and shakily put the phone back onto the hook.   
  
She looked around once again. She didn't know where to go for any safe place. It seemed like this thing could find her no matter where she went. She decided to head back towards the entrance and wait for them there. ON her run to the entrance she looked back to the warehouse. "Please be ok. Come back to me." She said. She then turned and continued her run towards the entrance fence.  
  
* * *   
  
Mark was hiding behind a wall of stacked tires in the warehouse. He had managed to avoid the Tyrant for a while now but he was getting tired and it didn't look like it would be slowing down any time soon. -I have to find a way out of here. This thing could take me out anytime now-   
  
Mark looked around the building for a second time. He hadn't seen the Tyrant in a little bit and was hoping it might have gone away for the time being. One thought was stuck in his mind though -What if it went after Rebecca? I can't let it get to her or anyone else- He then spied a few large metal drums of gas on the corner of the room. Suddenly above him he heard the glass shatter again and looked up to see the BIO Tyrant once again trying for an aerial attack. Mark looked from it to the drums. -Guess this is it... sorry Rebecca, I'll have to break my promise- he said, reloading his desert eagle.  
  
* * *   
  
Rebecca was still sitting by the fence when Chris and Jill came to the entrance in a squad car. "Rebecca! Are you alright?" Jill said running over to Rebecca and putting her hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes I'm fine but Mark's still in there with that thing! We have to go get him." She said frantically.  
  
"I'll head in and get him out." Chris said taking out his pistol.  
  
Before he could go two steps the warehouse suddenly exploded, sending fire and debris everywhere. Chris hit the ground and covered his head and Jill brought herself and Rebecca down to the ground as well.   
  
"No!" Rebecca screamed as the building erupted into flames.   
  
After the initial explosion was through Jill stood up trying to hold Rebecca back from running into the burning building. "Rebecca there's nothing you can do. If you went in there you would only be killing yourself!"  
  
"I don't care! He's not dead! I know he's not!! Let me go!!" Rebecca twisted and turned in Jill arms but Jill held onto her strongly. Eventually, She sunk to her knees, sobbing loudly.  
  
"Jill, we have to go there's nothing more we can do here." Chris said solemnly.  
  
"Right..." Jill said quietly bringing the still crying Rebecca to the car and getting her in the back seat.  
  
Chris got in after taking one last look at the building and slowly pulled the car out of the dump yard and back onto the road. "I'm sorry Rebecca he was a good guy and I'm sure he was thinking of you and everyone else when he chose to do what he did..." Chris said watching the road as they drove past the station.  
  
Rebecca said nothing she just continued to weep freely in the back of the car. -Why Mark? You promised you wouldn't leave me alone. Why did you do that?- She thought to herself as tears continued to make there way down her face.   
  
* * *   
  
Mark stirred underneath the piece of metal, which covered him. The blast had been larger then he had expected and he had been thrown out a window and covered with debris. The cold dirt underneath him wasn't exactly comfortable to be lying on either.  
  
"This sucks...I know that things dead. The last thing I remember is watching it being incinerated." He groaned as he got to his knees pushing the heavy debris off his back. "Rebecca...I hope you're alright." He thought about what had happened and went over it again in his head. "Funny I wasn't planning to live through that."   
  
He stood up straight but was sent back to his knees as a pain went through his chest. "Busted ribs...yeah defiantly broken." He said to himself holding his side. "I have to get to the police station. Need to get help." He pulled himself up to his feet again and winced as the pain was sent through his side and chest once again. "Don't worry Rebecca I promised I wouldn't leave you and I'm not planning on breaking that again." He smiled to himself as he thought about that. "Of course then again I was planning on breaking it 10 minutes ago... I'm pathetic."   
  
Mark slowly began the long walk towards the police station bent on seeing the young woman whom he loved again.   
  
* * *   
  
[BIO TYRANT ONE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED]  
  
Albert Wesker read the words on his computer screen again and again.  
  
"So they managed to take out the first one...No matter simply send in two in its place." He reached and pressed a button on his desk. "Send in BIO Tyrants 2 and 3."   
  
"Yes sir..." A voice from the other end said.  
  
"This time lets see how well they can manage." Wesker said to himself and he looked back at the computer screen.  
  
End Chapter 6 


	7. Love's Great Perils

Disclaimer: I own nothing from original RE that belongs to Capcom. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Biohazard: The New Nightmare  
Chapter 7: Love's great perils  
  
  
Rebecca sat in the recovery room in the station. She was still crying her heart out. Chris had come in to talk to her again but it had done no good. Nothing would do any good anymore. She had lost the only thing that she loved the most and it would never be able to be replaced.  
  
"Why did this have to happen?" She said to herself between sobs as she lay on the couch that not 24 hours ago she had realized that she loved that person more than life.   
  
Jill walked into the room but she seemed to hold her head lower than usual. She sat down in the chair across from the couch. Jill was good at taking things in just from looking at them and she was worried about what Rebecca might do in her time of pain. She took in the way that Rebecca seemed to almost cling to the couch that she and Mark had sat on. As though she was trying to bring back a piece of him through it.   
  
"Rebecca I know what you're going through and I know that it hurts a lot. But, Mark wouldn't want you to be acting like this. He would want you to live and be strong to get out of this city." Jill looked at Rebecca solemnly. She knew that this incident was going to hurt Rebecca more than anything ever could but she hadn't counted on it affecting her too. Even though she hadn't had time to know Mark very well she knew that he was a very good person and she actually felt a bit of attraction to him. The fact that he was gone for good solidified that she would never be able to tell him that.  
  
"Shut up!" Rebecca suddenly snapped, "You don't have a clue what I'm going through! Not a clue!" She yelled holding one of the couches arm pillows between her arms. "You'll never understand..." her voice began to crack as she went on. "I loved him more than anything. He was the only one that treated me like I was the best thing that had ever happened to him and now...now" She couldn't finish the sentence as another wave of pain and sadness swept over her and she once again went back to sobbing loudly into the pillow she held.   
  
Jill continued to look at Rebecca for a second. She had never seen the young woman so upset. Not even during the mansion incident had she been so hurt and afraid. Jill sat next to her on the couch and put a hand on her shoulder, not trusting herself to say anything afraid that, she too, would break out in tears. Rebecca let go of the pillow and clung to Jill sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
* * *   
  
Chris was sitting in another room of the police station. Things were taking a turn for the worse and he knew it. Losing a friend was always the worst things that could happen during these kinds of things. He, as well, didn't know Mark very well. He had never really known anything at all about the guy and he couldn't understand Rebecca's attraction to him at all.  
  
Nevertheless they all had to get out of this city before the last safe spots were taken over by zombies. These safe spots were becoming harder and harder to find and even then some danger was still a possibility. He looked at the ceiling and then decided he had better talk to Rebecca and tell her that they had to get out of here in a couple of days. He knew she wouldn't take it well.   
  
* * *   
  
Mark walked through the streets as fast as he could. The pain in his ribs had started to subside do to the fact that he hadn't stopped moving since he got out of the dump.   
  
Luckily, he still had the desert eagle. Without it he was completely unarmed and wouldn't be able to have survived as long as he had. He had run into a few zombies but dispatched them without too much trouble. He remembered where the station was and promised himself that he would get there no matter what he came across. Unfortunately for him the one thing he did come across was the thing Jill had seen earlier.   
  
Mark's eyes widened as the creature burst from the ground in front of him and took a quick slash at him. He took some steps back and fired the strong magnum at the beast. Although the shots did slow it down the creature wasn't anywhere from being dead.   
  
It made another quick lunge at him but he managed to dodge its claws once again. He took another couple shots with the gun and this time managed to make the thing drop to the ground. He decided to conserve ammo and continue on his way. He was close to the station and could make it if he kept moving fast enough.  
  
* * *   
  
Chris was combing the streets. He couldn't stand to see Rebecca the way she was anymore. He had a gut feeling that Mark was gone and that he wasn't coming back but maybe Rebecca was right. Maybe, somehow, he managed to survive the blast. He decided to head back towards the scrap yard in a cruiser.   
  
He looked around the streets on the way there. After about 20 minutes he noticed a man on the side of the street. He had messy dark brown hair and looked a lot like Mark did.   
  
"No way." Chris said to himself as he pulled onto the shoulder and got out of the car holding his pistol. "This can't be possible." He said to himself again as he got closer to the man. He noticed on the ground was a large blue hunter, the kind Jill had told about earlier. He turned his attention back to the man. "Mark is that you?" He said holding the gun steady.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Sorry for taking so long to get back." Mark said quietly his throat sore from his heavy breathing.   
  
"Jesus Mark. How did you survive? We all thought you were dead." Chris said lowering the gun and putting a hand on Mark's shoulder.  
  
"As far as me living I think it's just luck." Mark said raising his head as his breathing returned to normal, "What about Rebecca?" He asked quickly never having forgotten about this long trip from one side of town to the other.  
  
"She's not doing good Mark. Jill and I are really worried about her. That's why it's really important that we get you back to the station." Chris said turning towards the car.   
  
Mark took a step to bring himself to the car but couldn't get to far the pain in his ribs finally making itself more evident then before.  
  
"Something wrong?" Chris asked looking back.  
  
"I think I broke a rib in that blast." Mark said holding his side.  
  
Chris looked at it for a second then went back to his car. He grabbed something out of the backseat and made his way back over to Mark. He took one more look at Mark's rib and held up the small bundle, which turned out to be medical tape. "This should take care of that for a bit. I don't think it's broken probably just cracked." Chris said wrapping the tape around Mark's side and then walking back to the car.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Mark said smiling somewhat.  
  
"Hey, just help Rebecca. Please, I think you're the only one who can..." Chris said opening the car door and turning the lights on. Mark got in the passengers side and fastened the belt.   
  
They made their way back towards the station.   
  
* * *   
  
Jill was walking through the police station. She had given up on trying to console Rebecca it was a lost cause. She knew that Chris had gone out to look for Mark but wasn't sure why. A part of herself still wanted Chris to walk into the station with Mark and to be able to tell him about the way she felt. But, deep down she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
She had talked to some of the higher-ups in the station and was getting worried. Outside was becoming more and more dangerous with every passing second and Chris had been gone for almost an hour.   
  
As she neared the main door she started to see it swing open. She recognized Chris immediately behind it.  
  
"No luck huh?" She asked walking up to him.  
  
"Actually" Chris said smiling and stepping to the side a bit.  
  
Jill's face registered confusion and then lit up when she saw, first, Mark's familiar brown messy hair walking up the steps to the station. He looked the same besides the fact that his clothes were a bit dirty.  
  
"Mark!" She said hugging him as he came up the stairs.   
  
Mark grimaced a bit at the contact on his ribs but managed a brief hug. "Nice to see you again too Jill" He said smiling and stepping back a bit.  
  
"Someone is waiting for you back in the recovery room." Jill said smiling.  
  
"I'm already there," Mark said making his way in the direction of the recovery room.   
  
Jill watched him walk towards the recovery room. He seemed to walk faster even though he was hobbling somewhat. "What happened to Mark?" She asked facing Chris.   
  
"He hurt his ribs in the explosion." He said taking one last look out the police station door to make sure nothing had followed them. "Sorry I took so long Jill."  
  
Jill wrapped her arms around Chris' waist and pulled him close laying her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, but I was really worried, I'm glad you found Mark though I've never seen Rebecca like this."   
  
Chris hugged her back. "I know I was getting worried about her safety."  
  
* * *   
  
Rebecca was lying on the couch, her face was stained with where tears had been before and the lights from the sealing were glaring in her eyes. She didn't care, nothing could be worse than the present for her. She closed her eyes and faded into a restless sleep. This was the only place she could be happy. Dreams were keeping her alive at this point, because nothing else could.  
  
She suddenly felt and hand caress her cheek. This made her smile from the warm loving contact on her skin. She then felt a pair of lips press against her own. She assumed this was another dream. She had only had a few but all of them were almost the same. She opened her eyes as the tender kiss broke off and saw Mark in front of her on the couch. "Hi" she said a little nervously.  
  
"Hey, sorry I took so long to get back..." Mark said smiling a bit.   
  
"I would've waited forever," She said smiling back. She then leaned forward and kissed him again. She loved the feel of his body and the comfort she had when around him. At this point all she wanted to do was get as close to him as she could because, in her mind, she never would have the chance to.   
  
"I wish this wasn't a dream," she said to herself as she broke the kiss now lying on top of Mark.  
  
"A dream?" Mark said looking confused.  
  
"This isn't a dream?" Rebecca said her eyes widening.  
  
"Not to my knowledge. As far as I know this is the real world with the zombies and evils all around, it probably would be better if it was a dream." He said smiling somewhat.  
  
Rebecca lay where she was for a while looking into his eyes and then sitting up a bit. Mark sat up after her and looked at her still a bit confused. The room-stayed quiet for a minute then the silence was broken by Rebecca's crying and grabbing onto Mark knocking him back onto his back. "Mark! I thought you were dead! Don't ever leave me again! Do you here me!? EVER!!" Rebecca said burying her head into his shoulder and grabbing onto him until he could barely breath.  
  
"I won't Rebecca I missed you more than anything. You're what kept me alive." Mark said holding her tightly as she shook with sobs.   
  
Rebecca looked up and kissed him quickly. She ran her hand through his hair and pressed the other firmly on his chest as though to prove that he was still existent. She felt his arms tighten around her back. She moaned as the movement pressed more of herself against his body. She moved herself up a bit more and straddled his lap. "I never thought this would happen again." She said shaking.  
  
Mark ran his hands over her shoulders and down across her stomach. "I did" he said then kissed her again.  
  
* * *   
  
Albert Wesker was once again sitting at his computer. He had been looking at the layout of the new location of the STARS team. "How many BIO Tyrants do we have in the area?" he asked suddenly pressing the frequently used button on his desk.   
  
"As of now we have two BIO Tyrants loose in the area." A static voice came from over the speakerphone.  
  
"Release units 4, 5, and 6" He said calmly into the speaker, "And program them with the whereabouts of the STARS members and to annihilate anything they come across. I'm tired of waiting for tests." He said letting go of the button.   
  
* * *  
  
Chris, Jill, Mark, and Rebecca all sat in the briefing room of the police station. Upon the white wall was a picture of a BIO Tyrant.   
  
"This," Chris aid clicking the projector and a different view of the BIO Tyrant showing up, "Is what you two went up against. It was extremely lucky that you survived your encounter. These things are meant for any situation and any predicament. Plus, they've been honed to be the perfect soldiers. Not only were they made with the T-Virus but they were also inject with steroids and special enhancers for combat."   
  
"So how are you supposed to beat them?" Mark asked looking at the picture. Rebecca was leaning her head against his shoulder as she looked at the gruesome creature on the wall.   
  
"I'll get to that in a second." Chris said, "These things can also run at speeds of up to 70 miles per hour and are VERY strong. Luckily, Mark you were smart enough to find a big enough blast to take that one out." Chris then looked away from the picture and back to Mark and Rebecca. "Now you asked what the weaknesses are. All I can tell you is to have a strong gun and to not stop firing until your pretty sure it's dead." Chris said leaning his head down a bit.   
  
They all sat in silence for a minute before they heard a loud crash and screaming coming from the other room. They ran out to see a police officer be thrown across the room by a BIO Tyrant. Before he could stand the creature ran over and sliced him across the chest splitting him from the shoulder almost to his waist.   
  
Chris' eyes widened and he grabbed a shotgun off out of the gun rack near the door and pointed it towards the creature. Mark pulled out his desert eagle and held it towards the beast as well. Rebecca drew a shaky hand holding the Samurai Edge towards the Tyrant. Finally Jill pointed her gun towards it as well.  
  
As they all held there guns towards the one monster another crash resounded and another BIO Tyrant landed on the floor. Jill and Mark moved their guns to that one quickly.   
  
Finally two more crashes resounded from two other rooms and two more Tyrants walked into the room through the hall.   
  
All of their eyes went wide as the five creatures stood in front of them.  
  
Mark finally gathered enough strength up to say something.  
  
"We're all going to die..."  
  
* * *   
  
"BIO Tyrants have reached the location," the static voice said.  
  
"Perfect." Albert Wesker said grinning... 


End file.
